A Holiday of Sorts
by KatFenn
Summary: The standard disclaimers apply...I don't own any of these characters or make money off them! The Airwolf gang head to the Isle of Man for a work holiday. So much for a break, String?*Modified Chapter 8*
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 - Prologue**

String rubbed the back of his neck and tried to stretch. His body ached from staying in a crouched position for what seemed to be hours. He had been working on the little Piper since he arrived that morning. Cait had complained that the throttle seemed sluggish when she took her student up in it the previous afternoon, so he had taken it upon himself to check the fuel lines and pump boosters before it had to be used for a charter the next day. He had forgotten, however, that trying to check the fuel lines without dropping the engine out of the body of a Piper required the skills of a contortionist.

Cursing under his breath, he decided he had had enough for one day. Heading straight to the counter which housed their coffee machine, String stopped to pick up the few oily rags that he had thrown at various targets in frustration.

Pouring himself a cup of steaming hot, black coffee, String leaned back against the counter and closed his eyes. The hot mug in his hand was a pleasant weight and the muscles in his back were beginning to unknot themselves. String took a big sip of the coffee and decided that it might be best if he asked for help with the Piper.

"Dom?" said String, poking his head around the open doorway which led to the main office. Dom was sitting in his red leatherette office chair, trying to work out some kinks in his shoulders. "Good God in Heaven, String, I think I must be getting old. It feels like this day is going on forever."

"Tell me about it!" growled String. "That bloody Piper sure is keeping her secrets. I've been trying to get to the fuel lines for the past two hours and I still can't get in there. Think I'll need your help in a bit, Dom. I can't drop the engine out by myself."

"Isn't it lunch time yet?" said Dom hopefully.

"Tell you what, let's drop the engine out, then I'll buy you a sandwich. Meatball sub sound good to you?" said String.

"Yeah!" said Dom enthusiastically.

**AWAWAWAWAWAWAW**

String found himself leaning against the counter again. With yet another cup of coffee in his hand, and a pile of oily rags in the other. "_Well, at least the engine is back in the Piper and she's ready to go_," he thought to himself. The sound of the industrial vacuum cleaner hummed through the air, as Cait busied herself with cleaning the Piper ready for her scheduled charter the next day. Dom had retreated back into his office and seemed to be buried under yet another pile of paperwork. String closed his eyes as he took yet another sip of the bitter brew. Next thing he knew, hot liquid was cascading down the front of his overalls (which were, thankfully, filthy anyway). "Owww!" he yelped, bringing Cait and Dom running.

"You OK, String?"

"Yeah, just tired…I guess. Shoot." Said String. "Thanks, Cait," as she came up to him with a handful of clean kitchen cloths.

"Sounds like you need a break, String. How many hours have you been working on that Piper?" asked Dom, concerned.

"Probably most of today, since I got in, with breaks for coffee and that sandwich."

"Well, team, what do you say to a work holiday? I've just had a call from my buddy Mitch, he's asked if we would like to do the television coverage for the bike races on the Isle of Man."

"Dom, I could kiss you!" exclaimed Caitlin. "When are we going?" String smiled to himself, too tired to get excited.

**AWAWAWAWAWAWAW**


	2. Chapter 2

A Holiday of Sorts

By KatFenn

**Chapter 2**

String hefted his guitar onto the baggage trolley which was already loaded with Cait's and Dom's carry-on luggage. He spotted Cait's red head in the crowd – she seemed to be making good progress to the front of the throng of people milling around the baggage carousel. It had been a long trip – they had started from the hangar at Santini Air at 6am, arriving at LAX, a five hour flight to New York, a two hour stopover, then another flight to Dublin, with a quick stopover, then another flight to Douglas, the biggest town on the Isle of Man. He was glad to be out of the aircraft seat – a very comfy business class seat, paid for by the client, no less, but still…an aircraft seat. Dom had thoroughly enjoyed himself, with the excellent meals provided and good wine all the way, and Cait was so excited she virtually bounced through the entire journey, but String…well, String was String. Taking the journey time to think, reflect and brood.

Giving himself a mental shake, String strode towards Cait. Dom was already standing next to her, his bright red cap a dead giveaway. They had picked up two of their three duffle bags before he got to them, and was just about to pick up the last one as he came up to them. Piling the bags on, the three of them headed to the oversized luggage counter to collect their camera equipment.

"Sure feels good to be walking again," said Cait. "My feet are swollen from all the sitting!"

"Well, you can walk the equipment trolley, then. Give you MORE walking!" roared Dom, shaking with suppressed laughter. String put on his aviator shades, trying very hard not to guffaw at Cait's look of outrage.

**AWAWAWAWAWAWAW**

Cait flopped onto the big queen-sized bed. The camera equipment had been safely stowed in a big storage room on the same floor as the hotel lobby, and they had just been to inspect the Jet Ranger helicopter that was to be used for filming. All seemed to be in order, and Dom had decreed that it was naptime. Deciding that she needed a shower before she could drop off to sleep, Cait reached for her bright red toiletries bag. Bag in hand, she walked into the big bathroom and immediately sunk into the thick white carpet. "Oh boy, this is the life!" She reached for the hot water tap and turned it on. Sighing in contentment, Cait slipped into the shower as clouds of steam billowed through the little cubicle and escaped into the air.

**AWAWAWAWAWAWAW**

A sharp and insistent "Rrrrrrriiiiiinnnnngggg!" finally pulled Cait out of the fathoms-deep sleep she was in. Groggily, she opened one eye as she reached towards the annoying sound. "Hello?" she mumbled.

"Cait? Time to wake up!" said Dom in her ear.

"You must be kidding me! How long have I been asleep?"

"'Bout eight hours. Time for supper, I reckon. Let's get ourselves some decent food!"

"OK, meet you guys in the lobby in about 10 minutes." At the mention of food, Cait's tummy gave a loud rumble. Shaking sleep from her eyes, Cait scrambled out of bed and yanked some fresh clothes on.

**AWAWAWAWAWAWAW**

String lay back on his pillow. He didn't get very much sleep on the plane, as was his usual habit, but between the big meal they had all just eaten, combined with how tired he felt, he hoped that he would fall asleep quickly. The one thing that prevented him from falling asleep was something nagging at the back of his mind. It seemed that wherever they went on Douglas, a redhead, who, from a distance, looked a lot like Cait, was there too. At the airport, at the hangar where they had checked out their Jet Ranger, the hotel lobby, and now the Indian restaurant they had gone to. String could feel a fog coming over his brain. Pushing the thought further to the back of his mind, he snuggled down under the covers and fell asleep.

**AWAWAWAWAWAWAW**


	3. Chapter 3

A Holiday of Sorts

By KatFenn

**AWAWAWAWAWAWAW**

A/N: Thank you everyone for the lovely reviews! Sorry fanfictionkkc that it's taken so long…I've had to do a long catch up with work as I was away with my in laws for 5 weeks!

P.P.S I've happily transplanted everyone into the current time when it comes to technical equipment everyone, sorry!

**Chapter 3**

Dom pulled on his bright blue jacket and checked that his signature red cap was in place over his wiry grey hair. Patting his pockets, he checked that he had his wallet, cellphone and keys to the Jet Ranger that they would be using today. The day had dawned bright and sunny, and the conditions looked perfect for them to do a trial run. The racing would start in two days' time, on the Monday, and he wanted to make sure that everything would run smoothly.

Ambling slowly down the stairs, he ran over today's plan in his mind. They would have a good breakfast, then load up their hired vehicle with the equipment and head over to the hangar. They would then mount and test their equipment. "_Cait will have to fly, and I'll work the camera. String can work the ground_," thought Dom to himself. String had already arranged to borrow a motorcycle for today with a radio receiver headset and mike in the helmet, so they could take test shots of the mountain course with him as the subject.

Hoping that the other two would be waiting for him in the breakfast room, Dom strode purposefully towards his destination. He didn't want to be accused of lying in bed when there was work to do. He didn't see a woman hurrying across his path, and the resultant collision knocked him to the ground. Blinking his eyes rapidly, he thought that Cait was anxiously looking down on him – but a Cait dressed differently from what he expected – a dress in a floaty material of a colour he couldn't quite name, her hair in an Alice band and .

"I'm so sorry! Are you alright?"

The accent sounded very unlike Cait's normal Texan twang, making Dom wonder if the collision had knocked him out completely. "I'm fine, I'm fine," be muttered, while slowly trying to get to his feet.

As Dom finally straightened up and pulled his cap straight onto his hair, both String and Cait came rushing up to him. "You OK, Dom?" asked String, concerned.

Dom blinked. Cait was dressed, ready for work, in jeans, a tank top with a shirt on top, and her bright red hair was tied back neatly in a ponytail. "Cait? How did you get changed so fast?"

"OK Dom, I think you must've hurt your head! I haven't changed…well not since I got out of bed this morning!" said Cait, tucking his arm through hers and steering him in the direction of the breakfast room. "You sure you're OK to work today?"

"It's weird, Cait…" said Dom. Sitting down at the breakfast table, he related the whole incident while String ordered him bacon, eggs and toast with a hot cup of coffee.

**AWAWAWAWAWAWAW**

String couldn't help worrying it over in his mind as he drove all three of them and their equipment to the hangar on the outskirts of busy Douglas. He had been told this morning that the Isle of Man welcomed an additional 40,000 spectators the year before during the two weeks of the Time Trials – both during the practice week and race week. The sheer number of strangers including this strange lady who, by Dom's account, looked very like Cait AND was following them around made him frown. "_What could she possibly want with us? And how many of her people do we have to deal with? " _he thought. He was startled by a nudge in his ribs. "Whaaaat?" he barked.

"You're a million miles away, aren'tcha?" Cait grinned back at him.

"Yeah."

"Well, slow down, hotshot, we're nearly there. Stop drooling over whatever lady you're thinkin' about and getcha mind back on the job!"

"Isn't that YOUR line, Dom?" said String, amused at the jealousy he heard in Cait's voice. Soberly, he then added, "Actually, Cait, I'm wondering about your look-alike and why she keeps on turning up."

"Yeah, well, she hasn't done anything to any of us just yet, so don't worry about that too much. Worry about today!" came the grumpy voice from the back of the van, where Dom was sat amongst the equipment.

Adjusting his aviator shades on his nose, String pulled into the parking lot of the hangar.

**AWAWAWAWAWAWAW**


	4. Chapter 4

A Holiday of Sorts

By KatFenn

**Chapter 4**

String adjusted the chin strap of his borrowed helmet. It felt a little heavy on the right, thanks to the radio receiver headset and mike. It wasn't uncomfortable, and he supposed that it would just take some getting used to. He donned a pair of well-worn riding gloves, which were a little long in the fingers, but fitted well otherwise. He wore his favourite brown leather zip-up jacket which he had brought with him, and his sturdy brown boots. Himself, Cait and Dom had just driven over the course in their van, taking note of possible issues in terms of camera shots, overhead foliage, and other obstructions, and they were now about to do a test shoot with him on the bike. He knew that there was no way he could even dream of matching the speeds of the top riders, but he intended to give the course as good a shot as he could. He grinned to himself. He was looking forward to testing his mettle on the CBR600 he had been lent. The jump on Ballaugh Bridge was the part of the course he was looking forward the most to, but of course there was the thrills and spills of all the tight hairpins and the exhilaration of coming down the mountain at Snaefell, the highest point. String jumped on the bike and started her up. As the engine roared into life, String spoke into his headset. "Ground to Video Chopper, do you read?"

"Loud and clear, String, can you hear us over the engine?" came Cait's Texan drawl in his right ear.

"Yup, no problem here. Well I'm just about ready to go. Just let me do a few rounds of the carpark just to make sure the bike's OK and then I'll check in when I'm ready to start the course."

"Roger that, String. Video chopper, out." Cait nudged Dom, who seemed to be resting his eyes in the co-pilot seat next to her. "Dom? You ready for this?"

"Yeah, of course! I'm looking forward to seeing String on that course. I suppose that means I had better go and perch on that ridiculous wooden bench at the back there and make sure the camera doesn't fall out."

"C'mon, Dom, you know how much you love doing this! Stop being such a grump. You're not hurt anywhere from this morning's run-in, are ya?" said Cait, as she busied herself with flicking on the switches which would start the engines. As the rotor blades began to spin, she chuckled to herself as she heard Dom harrumph in response to her question.

**AWAWAWAWAWAWAW**

"That's a wrap, String. Hope you enjoyed the ride! See you back at the hangar. Video Chopper out." Dom's voice reverberated in his ears, rich with glee.

String smiled to himself as he made his way back to the hangar. The CBR600 that he had taken out on the course did indeed, put a big smile on his face. He hadn't quite managed to jump the bridge at Ballaugh, as he didn't get enough speed under his wheels, but he did lift the tyres SLIGHTLY off the road surface, coming down just in time to make the left hand turn to avoid brushing the wall of the Raven pub which was an acknowledged hazard. It had been a fun couple of hours, and String was well on an adrenaline high.

**AWAWAWAWAWAWAW**

"I'm starving!" came Cait's complaint through the handset, as String picked up the phone in his hotel room.

"All right, all right, call Dom and tell him to meet up at the lobby in about 10 minutes. I need to get dressed." String smiled indulgently as he cradled the receiver and turned to dress. He had managed about an hour's lie-down after they had finished on the course and Dom was satisfied that all was ready for the Monday. They had the next day, Sunday to rest before filming proper started on Monday. The first race was starting at 10am, with two other races following. He was looking forward to being a part of this project – between his love for bikes and his love for flying this was the closest he was going to get to Heaven.

**AWAWAWAWAWAWAW**

String stalked off the tram, feeling like he had a big target painted on his back. He wondered if he was dreaming. Everywhere they had turned today he had seen Cait's twin. And every time he tried to approach her, or draw one of the other two's attention to her, she had disappeared. He couldn't help but feel vulnerable. He wondered if this was yet another ploy to get at him, and through him, Airwolf.

Cait saw the familiar scowl come over String's handsome features. She wondered what had got him in the mood he was in. She remembered the smile that he wore the day before, after they had done the test shoot on the Mountain Course, and how happy he had been then. Cait frowned as she remembered Dom's remark at breakfast that morning – that that was the happiest he had seen String in a while. She wondered to herself what it was that had upset String. Deciding that the only way to find out was to ask him, she hurried off the Manx Electric Tram that they were riding and ran to slip her arm through his.

"Hey….what's wrong, String?"

String hardly heard her as his gaze focused on Cait's look-alike, dressed in jeans this time, with a large pair of sunglasses covering her eyes, hiding behind a postcard display across the road from where they had alighted from the tram.

"Over there, Cait! Am I dreaming or is that your look-alike?" snarled String.

Cait looked in the direction String was pointing. All she could see was a throng of people going about their business – tourists and locals alike looking at the contents of the shops in Laxey. She could not even spot a redhead in the crowd. "String, now you're really making me worry. That's the third time you've asked one of us if we've seen her today – first at Jarby Junk, then at the teashop at Niarbyl, and again at Peel Castle. Are you sure you're OK?"

"I'm not imagining things! I swear she was there, watching us!"

By then Dom had caught up with the both of them. "The look-alike again, String?"

"Yeah."

Dom put his arm around String's shoulders and winked at Cait. "Well, this mystery lady sure as heck isn't around now, let's try to get up to Snaefel before this mist comes down, eh? I'm looking forward to this view I've heard so much about , and seeing these seven kingdoms at once!"

Getting into the spirit of things, Cait replied brightly, "Yeah. I'm looking forward to riding this railway – especially coming down – I heard the brakes are all manually controlled by some guy turning this huge wheel!"

String tried to smile through his worry. "You guys are the world's worst cheerer-uppers," in a slightly happier tone of voice.

"Sorry String, it's either this or get you drunk! Besides, Cait's look-alike hasn't tried anything yet, has she? And she's been following us for like, two days. Don't you think she would killed us already if that's what she wanted to do?" Dom tried to keep his tone light.

String glared at him.

**AWAWAWAWAWAWAW**


	5. Chapter 5

A Holiday of Sorts

By KatFenn

**Chapter 5**

Dom sighed happily to himself. It had been a good couple of days. He had enjoyed the high speed pursuit filming of the TT racing, as it wasn't something that they had the chance to do very often. He had processed some of the film they had taken of the racing on the Monday and Wednesday, and was pleased with the results. The ones of the TT Zero, featuring motorbikes powered only by batteries, were not as satisfactory, but who would be interested in these huge heavy things that could only race for one lap and couldn't even ' take off' at Ballaugh Bridge? As String had grumbled, they didn't even have the lovely roar of a petrol-driven racing engine to make things more interesting.

It was Thursday, and all three of them had planned to head down to Douglas, wander around the shops and the grandstand after breakfast. The next day would be a busy one, what with the sidecar race in the morning and the biggest race, the Senior, in the afternoon. Then their job would be done, and they could enjoy themselves until they left on their long journey back to California on Sunday morning.

Grabbing his jacket and cap, Dom patted his pockets to make sure he had everything he needed for the day before he slammed the hotel room door shut behind him.

**AWAWAWAWAWAWAW**

String was already sat at the breakfast table as Dom came down. He had already finished a cup of coffee whilst waiting for the other two. Dom frowned.

"Morning, Dom."

"Cait not down yet, String?"

"Nope. I got up early so I went for a walk, then decided that I might as well wait down here for you guys, instead of going back up to my room. I haven't seen her yet. Besides, where have you been? Thought you'd be the first one down…after all, breakfast is your favourite meal!" said String, teasingly.

"I was just passing Reception when one of the ladies behind the counter said that Mitch was holding on the phone, for me. So I chatted to him for a bit – y'know, the usual how's it going, yada yada yada."

"It's not like Cait to be late, breakfast is HER favourite meal of the day as well." Now String was really beginning to worry. "I'm going to call her room and see what's going on."

**AWAWAWAWAWAWAW**

"Cait? You OK?"

"Shoot, String, is that the time? I'll be down in a minute, my mum rang while I was just stepping out of the shower and I was chatting to her. Sorry! I'll be down in a minute – I'm starving!"

String smiled to himself as he handed the receiver back to the receptionist and thanked her. He went back to Dom in the breakfast room. He smiled a little wider as he saw Dom staring into his cup of coffee – so unlike Dom, who's first action was usually to order toast while waiting for the other two to arrive. "_He must be really worried about Cait._"

"Dom? Cait got stuck on the phone with her mom, she'll be down in a minute."

"Didja speak to her, String?"

"Yeah."

"Oh, alright then. Guess we should order breakfast? I'm starving!"

**AWAWAWAWAWAWAW**

Dom crunched through his second slice of toast. String looked at his watch with narrowed eyes. Cait was taking unusually long to come down. He decided that he would call her room again. Just as he stood up, 'Cait' walked through the door.

"Cait! Mamma mia, where have you been?"

She smiled as she sat down between Dom and String. "Sorry, I forgot my key and had to go back to reception to get another one."

"What's wrong with your voice, sweetheart? I can barely hear you." Dom's brow furrowed.

"I think I caught a bug in my throat or something."

String's eyebrows shot up as he looked at 'Cait' through narrowed eyes. He could have sworn that Cait sounded like her normal self when he spoke to her on the phone about ten minutes ago. "_What could have possibly happened between then and now for her to lose her voice?" _he thought to himself. "_Something's not right here."_ He decided that he needed to check Cait's room, just to be sure. Excusing himself from the table, he mumbled some excuse about going back to his room for something, and headed to reception. He wasn't too surprised to find out that Cait's room key hadn't been turned in – something she was virtually religious about after the one time she had mistakenly taken an expensive-to-replace room key out with her and dropped it down a deep storm drain while sight-seeing. He thanked the receptionist and headed upstairs, looking carefully along the way for any signs of something being amiss.

Just outside Cait's room, String's keen eyes spotted bits of gold and silver flecking the otherwise pristine red carpet. Kneeling down, he picked up the bits. They appeared to be pieces of a compact mirror. One large piece held a logo with a cowboy hat on – String frowned as he remembered teasing Cait about the cowboy hat compact on more than one occasion when she pulled it out to check her makeup. " _Not a good sign_!" he thought to himself. Pocketing the pieces of the compact, he headed back towards Dom and 'Cait'.

**AWAWAWAWAWAWAW**

The three of them scrambled their way up to the lovely house on the Calf of Man. They couldn't believe that someone could live out there, more or less completely isolated. "Although the views sure are spectacular," said Dom.

"Yeah, but I'm sure I could cope with living up here."

"Yeah, String, you're the original hermit – all you're doing is transplanting your cabin up here to the Calf of Man! I'm sure Tet wouldn't even know the difference," Dom said pointedly.

Laughing, 'Cait' said she needed the bathroom and excused herself.

"So am I the only one going crazy or is Cait acting weird?" asked Dom in an undertone.

In answer, String pulled out the pieces of the broken compact from his jacket pocket. "Recognise this?"

"Mamma mia, that's Cait's!I remember that cowboy hat logo on her compact! Where did you find it, String?"

"On the carpet outside Cait's hotel room," said String, quickly pocketing the piece as he spotted 'Cait' coming towards them. "Just follow my lead."

**AWAWAWAWAWAWAW**


	6. Chapter 6

A Holiday of Sorts

By KatFenn

**Chapter 6**

It had been a wonderful day of sightseeing, but String didn't enjoy most of it. His mind had been busy formulating a plan all day for dealing with the person he was sure was Cait's look-alike impersonating her. He decided, as Dom said he needed a nap before dinner, that the best way to deal with this situation was to confront her. 'Cait' wasn't dangerous or out to hurt them – although he had watched her carefully during lunch, he was sure that she wasn't about to put something in their food or drink. Which still left the questions of what she actually wanted with them or where Cait was. He wanted this whole situation sorted out so they could all finish their job the next day. He wasn't sure if Cait's look-alike could indeed fly the chopper as well as her, but as teamwork was an important part of their job, he didn't want to risk Dom's life (he would be in the Control Room in the Grandstand, but Dom would be with the look-alike in the chopper) in the hands of an untested stranger.

He said a curt "See you at 6, Dom," as Dom put his key in the lock of his room and nodded at him.

String then accompanied 'Cait' to the door of her room. His mind raced with possibilities as he saw her put her key in her door. Deciding that surprise was on his best bet at that point, he turned to her, put his arms around her and placed his lips on hers. As their lips met String was then absolutely sure that this was a stranger, no matter how much she looked like Cait. He propelled her into Cait's room as she started to protest. String quickly pushed her back onto the bed as Dom shut the hotel room door behind him and latched it closed, and put his solid bulk between the stranger and the hotel room door.

**AWAWAWAWAWAWAW**

"So who the hell are you and where is Cait?" barked String. His face was a few inches from hers as he lay his full weight on her body, intent on making sure that she wouldn't get away from them.

"Let me go!" said the stranger, squirming violently in an effort to get away. Both String and Dom knew that although the windows opened wide enough to let air circulate, there was no way she could get through the windows or through the door (not with a solidly-built Dom standing in front of it). String eased up onto his knees, still keeping her pinned to the bed by the simple method of pushing her wrists down above her head, so she couldn't use her arms to lever him off her.

"I'll let you go as soon as you tell us where Cait is – and who you are and what you are doing here! Let me tell you right here and now, I normally don't hit women but I'm not about to stand by and let you hurt Cait!" growled String, giving her one of his no-nonsense stares.

The stranger struggled more, which had String getting more and more upset. Dom could see that he was about to hit her, and quickly moved to intervene before String would do something he would regret later. However, before he could get to the two of them, String raised his right hand and delivered a stinging open handed slap across the stranger's face.

"String!" yelled Dom, quickly pulling him off her.

Sounds of sobbing filled the room. String's anger quickly evaporated as the stranger folded herself into a foetal position, arms covering her face to protect herself from his wrath.

Making sure that String was in control of his emotions once again, Dom turned to the figure on the bed. He put a comforting hand on the shoulder closest to him, not surprised as she flinched from his touch. "Shhhhh, you're OK. We just want to know where Cait is."


	7. Chapter 7

A Holiday of Sorts

By KatFenn

**Chapter 7 **

String rested his head against the cool tiles of the pristine white bathroom as he let the kettle fill. He couldn't believe that he had struck a woman in a blind rage like that. It wasn't like him to lose control so quickly. He jerked back to reality as cold water splashed over his hand. Turning off the tap, he carried the filled kettle three feet, back into Cait's hotel room. He plugged it in and took a deep breath before turning to face Dom and the stranger. He folded his arms and leaned back against the counter as he listened to the tale the stranger was haltingly relating.

Her name was Michelle Phelps, and she was Cait's half-sister. Their father had a fling with her mother, Vivienne Phelps, two years before Cait was born. He had been on a long business project in Liverpool, where her mother lived. When she was younger, her father had come to visit quite often, but as the project reached its conclusion, he came to Liverpool less and less often, and eventually their only contact with him was through rather infrequent letters. Vivienne had died about six months ago, and since then money had been very tight. She tried to contact her dad at the address they had from his last letter, but he had not answered her letters. So she tried to track him down through the internet, and had come up with pictures of Cait. Realising how alike they looked, Michelle tried to find out more about her and her life, and eventually became obsessed with the idea of wanting the life Cait had made for herself. She eventually called Santini Air, wanting to find out more about the job Cait had there, when the answerphone message told her that all three of them were on their way to the Isle of Man. Thinking that this was a Heaven-sent opportunity, she enlisted the help of her older half-brother to kidnap Cait while she was on the Isle of Man, so she could take her place and head back to the States and BECOME Cait.

"Hang on a second, what were you going to do with the real Cait?" said String, trying to keep his voice calm. He was very well aware that this young woman in front of him was not entirely mentally stable – in a way, she wasn't unlike Holly, Dom's niece, who had tried to kill Cait when she thought Cait was getting in the way of String and Holly getting together. And the last thing he wanted was to push her over the edge – then they would never find Cait. He worried that Cait might have been hurt in the struggle or the kidnapping.

"If you tell us where Cait is, and tell her the story, I'm sure that Cait would be happy to share her life with you. I'm not sure if she'd trade places with you, but what you're doing isn't right, Michelle," said Dom in a reasonable tone of voice, hoping that she would tell them where Cait was, and quickly. He also hoped Cait was unhurt, as he had grown fond of the fiery redhead and thought of her as his own daughter.

"You promise I'll be able to share her life? That's what I want – not my horrible life here in Liverpool," Michelle finished her story with a hiccup. Her tear-stained face lifted to Dom's, who was standing over her.

"So where is Cait?" asked String, hoping the tone of his voice was neutral enough yet imparted the seriousness of the situation.

"She's in a campervan in a campsite just behind the Raven pub, near Ballaugh Bridge."

**AWAWAWAWAWAWAW**


	8. Chapter 8

A Holiday of Sorts

By KatFenn

A/N : Thank you Robertwnielsen, for your advice and input. I've modified this chapter slightly to take in Caitlin's POV. Hope it reads better now!

**Chapter 8 **

**-Caitlin- **

From: caitlin_oshaunnessy

Sent: 11 June 2014

To: erin_oshaunnessy

Subject: Howdy!

Hiya sis,

Sorry I haven't written for a while, but it's been doggoned crazy around here. Dom, String and I are in the Isle of Man on a job to provide video coverage for the TT races (that's a sorta race thing that isn't a race – all the bikes leave at 10 second intervals so they don't all start and finish together, and the winner gets his win on times) and it's just been one thing after another. Aside from work, that is.

Don't show this email to Momma, but I wanted to tell you about something really interesting that happened here in the IoM (that's short for the Isle of Man). Work is always fun, especially when you're chasing bikes that are going over 200 miles an hour on teeny tiny roads that, but there was this strange chick following us around who looked like my twin sister. While I was on my way down to breakfast on Thursday, this weird guy jumped me in the corridor outside my hotel room. I got in a good couple of blows (of course I did, sis, whaddaya take me for)AND broke my favourite compact but then he put this rag over my mouth and nose and I passed out. Next thing I know I wake up in what looks like a motor home (think they call it campervans, here) all trussed up like a Thanksgiving turkey, and with a horrible tasting rag in my mouth. Urgh! I wasn't there for too long, thankfully, and it wasn't uncomfortable in the campervan. String busted me out of there that night, and at that point I was busting to pee! The guy who took me disappeared – I never saw him again, but even if I did I would have gotten in a few kicks as payback.

Anyway, I wasn't hurt, just really, really hungry, but as it turns out that weird chick wanted to be me! She told Dom and String this really weird story about how Dad had an affair with her mum (I think she's slightly younger than you, sis) in Liverpool – remember when he used to go over lots for work? Well her momma died about six months ago and she tried to get hold of Dad by writing to him but he never answered. So she went on the Internet and found my picture and then got it into her head that she wanted to be me! So she called Santini Air, got our answering machine message and decided that us being in the IoM was a heaven-sent opportunity for her to become me and go back to the States as me. I ASK YOU, sis, is that cheek or is that cheek?

Anyway, she's been carted off home to Liverpool in the care of a nurse, and a promise that if she behaves herself I'll see about sharing some of my life with her. I haven't given her any contact details other than Dom's address, and she obviously knows the number at Santini Air, but hey…I suppose I can live with another older sister, eh? Do you think we should prepare momma, sis? For just in case one day this chick (her name is Michelle Phelps, just FYI) turns up on her doorstep? Maybe I can call you when I get back Stateside and we can discuss it. I'm just not sure what to do.

Well, we leave for home tomorrow, and its gonna be a LOOOOONG journey – well, being in business class makes it all marginally tolerable, what with the cute stewards AND the champagne AND the good food, yummy! Then I suppose it's back to reality and my so-not-business-class life. Oh well. We're going to go out for a really nice dinner tonight with Mitch, Dom's friend who got us the job, and maybe String and I will wander the streets of Douglas afterwards, and maybe do some dancing. Maybe even with Dom!

Sis, that's String knocking on my door. Must be time for dinner! I'll catch you in a couple of days.

Caity xxx

**- String- **

String sat back on his couch. It felt good to be home. It had been an interesting two week almost-vacation but he felt that he could do without excitement for a while. Tet nuzzled his free hand (the other was wrapped around a cup of steaming hot coffee), hoping for yet another scratch.

He thought back to the events of the last couple of days. All's well that ended well, but it did get pretty hairy on the Thursday before the biggest TT race. After the confrontation with Michelle (String still cringed at the thought of him hitting her) , Dom and String had realised that they couldn't leave Michelle while they went off to get Cait back. They had bundled her into the back of the van they were using, and made sure that the back door was latched and locked securely. Feeling very naked without their normal sidearms, String had armed himself with a big wrench as he walked onto the campsite, making sure that it was well hidden but still within easy reach. He had insisted that Dom stay with Michelle and the van, as he didn't think he would encounter much resistance.

The campsite was buzzing with sounds of various parties going on. Almost every little tent and campervan (String found out later that caravans were not allowed on the Isle of Man) was ablaze. The campsite wasn't very big, so String decided that being methodical would be best. He started at the end of the campsite which was closest to the ablution blocks, walking at a reasonable pace as if he was heading back to his tent, but keeping an eye out for a campervan with unusual activity – he and Dom supposed that since Michelle's half-brother was supposed to be keeping watch over Cait, he wouldn't be joining in the festivities.

String was almost at the end closest to the Raven pub as he came across a campervan in the corner that seemed to be deserted. It was in darkness and no sounds emitted from it. Grabbing the end of the wrench in his right hand, String looked around to make sure that he wasn't being watched, before he headed to the front door of the campervan, which was, thankfully on the far side of the camper, furthest away from all the other campers. He tried the handle softly, learning quickly that it was locked. Letting go of the wrench handle, he fished in his jeans pocket for his trusty lock-picking kit. The lock gave way quickly under String's expert touch, and he slowly swung the door open as he tried to make his entry into the campervan as inconspicuous as possible.

Not daring to call out or turn on his pocket torch, String tried to feel his way around the campervan. It wasn't very big, but it felt like an eternity until his knee bumped against a warm cloth-wrapped bundle. "Mmmfffm!"came an indignant voice. Almost immediately, he felt a boot graze his leg as the figure came to life and kicked out. "Cait?" he whispered, thinking that he had nothing to lose if it wasn't.

The figure stopped struggling. "Hmmmmm?"

String fumbled in his other pocket for his torch. He turned it on and flashed it in the face of the figure. To his relief, the light of the torch showed him a dirt-streaked Cait. "It's me, String!" He worked quickly to try and release her from her bonds. "Are you OK? Can you walk? We need to get out of here."

As the ropes had come off her hands, she enveloped him in a quick hug. "I'm OK, thanks String. Let's get outta here!"

Quickly picking their way through the shadows, String and Cait made their way out of the campsite towards where Dom was waiting with the van. Cait appeared to be fine, other than a little dirty. Hungry, as usual, but that was nothing new. Dom had given her a big hug when he saw her, relieved that she was OK.

The three of them had then proceeded to the hotel, debating what to do with Michelle. In the end, they decided that they would call a night nurse to sit with her in a separate hotel room while she (and the rest of them) slept. They had arranged that another nurse escort her to her home in Liverpool the next day and take her to an appointment with a psychologist hear her home to be assessed. They had hoped that she would not cause any further trouble, on the promise that Cait would try and share her life with her in the States IF she behaved herself. But for the time being, the troubled young woman needed to be helped. They had figured that there was no financial way that Michelle would be able to get to Cait in LA for the time being, they would give her Dom's address as a way of keeping in touch with her half-sister.

So it had all been settled, and the Santini Air team had finished their job and left the Isle of Man in a relative air of calm. Cait seemed no more subdued than she was before, and was in her usual high spirits. String did wonder briefly what would happen when and if Michelle came to LA, but that, he supposed was a story for another time.

Deciding that a quiet afternoon, serenading the eagle with his cello, would be the best way to relax, String headed to the stand where his cello normally lived and grabbed his campstool on his way out. Drawing the bow across his cello strings, String finally relaxed in mind, body and spirit. "_So who needed a holiday anyway_?" he thought to himself.

**THE END **


End file.
